Enterprise applications provide valuable services to businesses including customer relationship management (CRM), resource planning, human resource management, etc. The present invention will be described with reference to an example CRM that provides sales and marketing services, it being understood that the present invention should not be limited thereto.
CRM is a widely implemented strategy for managing a company's interaction with customers. CRM services can be accessed through mobile devices (e.g., smart phones or tablet computers). The present invention will be described with reference to providing CRM services to users via their mobile devices, it being understood the present invention should not be limited thereto.